


oh, what a marvellous sight

by mind_boggling



Series: just a little bit of your heart [1]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_boggling/pseuds/mind_boggling
Summary: Her head pounded, and as the rubble around her settled, she felt around, her hands scouring sharp objects and unidentifiable things. Her eyes rolled, the pain circling behind them as tears found their way to her eyes. She cried out painfully, distantly forgetting everything, willing, wishing, that it would end. That maybe she would die, and it would be okay.And then he appeared.





	oh, what a marvellous sight

**Author's Note:**

> a small excerpt based on _that_ moment from the new trailer.

The explosion rung in her ears and pierced her quiet soul with a severity she couldn't imagine. 

It roared around her, and the speed at which her body hit the floor almost sent her into the dark void of unconscious. She hated being alone with her own thoughts enough she practically begged herself to stay awake. She had to. 

Her head pounded, and as the rubble around her settled, she felt around, her hands scouring sharp objects and unidentifiable things. Her eyes rolled, the pain circling behind them as tears found their way to her eyes. She cried out painfully, distantly forgetting everything, willing, wishing, that it would end. That maybe she would die, and it would be okay.

And then he appeared.

She felt his rough hands around her body, pulling her toward him as he fumbled with her face. His hands were cold, and the odd liquid that felt hot and sticky on his hands coated her neck. She had enough sense in her to realise it was indeed blood. He pushed her hair from her face, placing his hand on her cheek as her eyes fluttered open. 

"Hey," he said quietly, looking toward her before over his shoulder in paranoia. When his eyes locked back onto hers, the confusion and fear was visible in his glance, eyes scouring her every inch. She was floating on a cloud of immense pain and it almost didn't feel real; he didn't seem real enough to be there. But she was thankful that he was. "You need to get out of here" 

"Frank" She muttered, her lips chapped and dry, blood coating them where the impact had injured her. She noticed he was covered in blood himself, completely unbothered by it as the only thing he was bothered about was her. Her lips curled into a small smile at the thought, and he frowned at her. 

"I need to get you out of here, ma'am, it's not safe for you" He grumbled, moving his hand from her face as he let her rest against the ground. She bought her hand to his arm, gripping around it weakly and his eyes fluttered to her hand. He coated it with blood as he placed his on top. "Stay with me" He whispered, and that little bit of fear that had crept out was on complete show to her. The fear he had of losing her. "Please, Karen"

Her name was a ghost to him; and the way it fell from his lips eased some of her pain. The grip on his arm tightened, her head bobbing up and down as she attempted to nod. "Always"

His eyes didn't move from hers.

And suddenly; she wanted to live again.

**Author's Note:**

>  **title:** song lyrics from ' _celestial_ ' by _tori kelly_
> 
> wrote this on a bit of a whim, sorry if its awful !!
> 
> find me elsewhere:
> 
>  **twitter:** vanlangs  
>  **tumblr:** bisexualieberman


End file.
